Playing a Game
by Jozefiend
Summary: Today the tides have turned, and 2D is drunk out of his mind while… Murdoc is completely sober? Tipsy Stu wants to play a game with the Satanist and that game quickly goes awry. What a mess! (Not nearly as fun as it sounds.) Rated T for light 2Doc {oneshot}


**AN: This is my first fanfiction that I'm uploading to the site. My friends all liked it, but I think it seems rushed in the middle but I don't know if that's from reading it too many times or if it's actually rushed. Tell me what you think, maybe? 2Doc- Don't like, Don't read**

Playing a Game

Murdoc glared up at 2D as the singer moved from the armchair to the couch cushion beside him.

"Hey, Muds," the boy squeaked in his regular screechy voice looking up with his usual gap-toothed smile. He lay on his back, his long, skinny legs stretching to the end of the couch, with his head on Murdoc's lap. Murdoc looked at him with a raised brow and lowered his book slightly.

"Wot?" Murdoc grumbled trying to keep the curiosity from his voice.

"Do- Do yew wanna play a game?" 2D asked shyly, his cheeks lighting up with a boozy pink. Murdoc mulled it over for a second, wishing very much that he didn't feel such a strong desire to know what the boy was going on about.

"Wot game?"

2D released a hiccup-like giggle.

"I wanna play _hide-and-go-seek,_" he replied. Murdoc scowled but his heart pounded madly.

"And why the hell would yew wanna do a bloody thing like that?" he questioned. 2D's fingers found their way around the book on Murdoc's lap and he pulled it away from the bassist, slamming it shut.

"Because it's fun," 2D answered.

"Because yew're fucking drunk," Murdoc corrected. 2D laughed a bold, loud laugh.

"I am indeed, Nancy Drew," he agreed. Murdoc frowned. There was no use beating the singer to scold him when he wouldn't remember once sober what had happened, and Noodle and Russel had disappeared for the day.

"So, hide-and-seek…?" Murdoc reminded the tipsy blunette. He tried not to show that he had, in fact, grown quite bored of his book and that he did, in fact, want to play 'a game' with the faceache.

"Hide-and-go-seek!" 2D remembered. His hand went up into the air with one finger up. "One…"

One? What the hell was the dullard doing? Now, a second finger went up.

"Two…"

Why was he counting? They weren't playing yet, were they? They hadn't even decided who yet would be 'it'. A third…?

"F'ree… Not it!" 2D exclaimed. Murdoc grimaced.

"Yew didn't even tell me we were doing that," he whined.

"Yew're it! Yew're it!" 2D chanted. He bolted upright and skipped out of the room. "Count to fifty if yew can!"

Murdoc groan-sighed quietly and lowered his head.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…"

~alt~

2D smiled as he sunk into the soft fabric of the comforter in the closet of Murdoc Niccals' Winnebago. Everything smelled wonderfully like the bassist. 2D pulled the comforter up around him a little and snuggled against… a pillow? Well, it's not like Murdoc was going to find him. Maybe he deserved a nap for choosing such a good hiding place. He closed his eyes and to dream land he drifted off.

~back~

"Twenty-two, skip a few, 48, 49, fifty," Murdoc finished. He stood up with a wicked smile. "Ready or not, here I come!"

He began to walk around Kong aimlessly. It quickly dawned on him that this was a horrible, HORRIBLE idea. Kong was an enormous mansion, how did he expect to find a drunk and crafty singer in all of that? There were a billion different rooms, many of them with old, stereotypically sheet-covered furniture for the singer to hide behind and all of them haunted. It wouldn't just be impossible to find the singer, but it would also be dangerous. 2D could be off somewhere getting stabbed repeatedly by a tiny ghost girl or mauled by a demonic ghoul tiger. Why would he ever agree to something so risky? He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if 2D got hurt, let alone viciously murdered. It was Kong and, much like Sillyville*, anything could happen!

Murdoc searched furiously as his twisted mind conjured up horrifying possibilities of where the singer could be.

~thought~

_He's always liked zombies and he's never been too bright about keeping away from the graveyard… He's probably getting his intestines ripped out by one right now!_

~endthought~

Murdoc followed each of his imaginary leads, putting himself into more and more danger with each room into which he stepped. He covered each room in record time, tearing apart most of them carefully but quickly, and scoured the yards outside with a pistol at hand to fight off those pesky zombies. He stumbled back into the living room panting and found Russel and Noodle sitting on the couch, back from their trip. Russel lowered his taxidermy magazine.

"Muds, have you seen-"

The drummer stopped at the sight of Murdoc. Sweat dripped down his face and mud coated his pant legs. He'd been searching for hours. It had been noon when he'd got to fifty (counting for hide-and-go-seek) and it was almost six now.

Russel stood up, concerned and led the old Satanist to get a glass of water, Noodle trailing behind. Russel handed Murdoc the drink and he gulped it down as he collapsed into the rickety dining room chair.

"What the hell happened to you, man?" Russel asked, placing a hand on the bassist's shoulder gently. Murdoc coughed and then explained what had happed.

"Stu was drunk," he began. Russel could already tell matters were serious since the singer's nickname had dropped. "And he wanted to play hide-and-seek."

Russel's shoulders slumped.

"Don't tell me-"

"So I did! I thought it…" Murdoc stopped as his cheeks flushed even redder and his voice turned to mumble, "I thought it would be fun."

This forced the drummer into silence. Murdoc Niccals and fun weren't words commonly associated with each other unless they also involved booze, drugs and women.

"And only when I started looking did I think that maybe Kong is not the best place to play a game that involves hiding," Murdoc admitted.

"So what happened to _you_, man?" Russel asked again. Murdoc hung his head.

"I looked everywhere. I searched every fucking room, every fucking corridor, every fucking tombstone, every-fucking-where," Murdoc wheezed.

"And you didn't find 'D?" Russel asked. Murdoc frowned and shook his head. "Did you check his room?"

Murdoc's frown deepened and he stood.

"Of course I did. But *ehem* maybe I should double-check," Murdoc said as he walked toward the car park.

~later~

Okay, so 2D had not been in his room. He hadn't been anywhere, Murdoc concluded. He laid back on his bad and groaned. He'd taken a shower and Russel had decided if 2D didn't show up by morning that they'd take Stylo out and look around. Murdoc didn't want to wait, but he was exhausted. He was really, genuinely concerned about 2D. He hated admitting it, but he really liked the dullard. A lot. He was really nothing short of perfect. He had a beautiful voice and the longest, palest, most super pretty body and the sweetest, gentlest personality and he was funny and gorgeous and unique.

Murdoc smiled to himself accidentally, just thinking about that wonderful, dim-witted singer.

~alt~

Just a nap? 2D sleepily opened his phone and looked at the time. It was past nine and Murdoc still hadn't found him. The singer shined the light around the closet. It was cold in the Winne. He found a coat and slid it around himself to keep warm. He nuzzled the collar and inhaled the scent of Murdoc. 2D was sober now, but he could still remember the hazy events from that afternoon. He remembered being on the couch. With Murdoc. Murdoc…

Now, warmer and happier than the first time, 2D closed his eyes and drifted off.

~andback~

Satan almighty, it was cold! The Winne was cold often, yeah, but it was _really_ cold tonight.

Murdoc went to pull another sheet over himself from the end of the bed (he had three on top of him right now) and found that there were no more left. He flipped the covers off and turned on the lamp so he wouldn't trip as he walked to the other end of the Winnebago. He stretched a little as he walked toward the closet and opened it groggily. He froze.

2D slept peacefully in a bundle of fabrics at the bottom of the closet. Murdoc wanted to be really angry, but instead he smiled and let out a choked laugh. He leaned down and scooped up the lanky singer. 2D jolted awake quickly and giggled as he wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck.

"Muds, yew found me!" he laughed. Murdoc just shook his head.

"Yew sodding- I looked for yew everywhere! I went through hell trying to find yew!" Murdoc complained. 2D smiled and blushed.

"Really? Yew worked that hard to find me?" he asked shyly. Murdoc rolled his eyes and brought 2D back into the hug, laying his head against the slightly taller boy's shoulder.

"Of course I did, dullard. I was fucking worried out of my mind about yew," he sighed. 2D swallowed.

"Worried… about _me_?" he asked again in disbelief. Murdoc laughed.

"Yes! Worried about yew! Now, can we please just go to bed?" Murdoc said as he picked up the comforter from the closet.

2D blushed.

"We? In the same bed?" he tested. Murdoc paused. Is that what he'd suggested?

"Uh, s-sure. If yew want. Go ahead and grab that pillow," he agreed as he walked back to his bed. He threw the blanket over the others, then he moved his pillow closer to the wall and 2D handed him the new one, which he placed beside it for the blunette. He climbed into the bed followed by the singer. "Turn off that light, will ya?"

2D reached up and turned off the bedside lamp.

"Fanks, Muds. Sleep good," he breathed as he settled into the bed. A stringy green arm snaked around him.

"Yew, too, dullard," he whispered, placing a kiss in the singer's soft blue hair. 2D closed his eyes…

And drifted off.

***Like, "Wee Sing in Sillyville"? It was a reference made purely out of nostalgia.**


End file.
